Female Hancock
by takara410
Summary: Friend said what if he was a girl,and she was really messed up this idea formed.I changed the name of Hancock, also Ray is a female Rhea,Mary is Michael.Michael was the superhero until they got attacked when they were turning mortal,he left when she woke up.He hears in snippets how bad her life was.He at times comapers her with how she used to act.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Celeste yawned and stretched, she looked to the other side of her bed, he was gone. She smiled when she saw the money, her stomach growled. She sighed and got up.

She opened her closet and picked out a black corset, tight pants and a leather jacket. She smiled when she sniffed, breakfast was cooking.

She put them on, putting her deodorant on and headed to her kitchen. She smiled when she saw her maid, Belinda was putting scrambled eggs on her plate.

"How are your children?" She asked sitting in her seat.

"My youngest, has a bit of a fever." Belinda said putting the toast on her plate and putting it in the sink ready to wash.

"That's too bad." Celeste said starting to eat her scrambled eggs.

Belinda nodded; she picked up the empty basket and headed to the bedroom.

"Can you turn on the TV, please?" Celeste asked turning to the TV

"Of course." Belinda said going to the sofa, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on. She headed into the bedroom.

Celeste was eating breakfast when she saw it was on a news channel. She sighed and listened on how cars were stuck and a train was coming their way.

She sighed and went into the bedroom, seeing Belinda putting the dirty clothes into the basket. Her sheets were already in their.

"Have people to save." She took off her clothes and putting on a short skirt with chains, and a red halter top. She put her black hair in a ponytail and put on a wig. This wig was two colors, one half was red another was black.

"Got to go." She said opening the window and flying out.

Belinda closed the window, grabbing the basket and headed to the laundry room.

"How can you do work for a whore ?" A new butler asked shaking his head.

She looked at him as she was putting the wet sheets into the dryer. "She has helped me, she has sheltered me and my three boys and she even let's me cook dinner for them at her house. Truth is she's depressed and lonely."

"She should use the money on pills not clothes." He said going back to his laundry.

With Celeste

She flew down, she ignored everyone yelling at her. She hated days when she had to be coherent. She rolled her eyes looking at the woman.

She picked the car up, and let herself get hit with the train.

"You could have injured that woman!" Is what she heard a lot.

"Would you rather she be dead?" She asked ready to fly off.

"I am glad she was here, I would have been dead." A woman said "I truly thank you."

Celeste nodded "Since you helped me , I was wondering if I could help you." The woman said

Celeste raised an eyebrow"All right."

She picked her up and then the car and flew into the air.

"So where do you live?" Celeste asked

The woman showed her to her house. She let her go and put the car in the garage.

"I never caught your name? " The woman said waiting for her at the porch.

"Celeste, for now." She looked at the house as she got closer to, it was beautiful. "What is your name?"

"It's Rhea." She said smiling

"Babe, I'm glad your back." A man said though he stopped when he saw Celeste.

"She will explain." Celeste said pointing to his wife.

He nodded looking to his wife "Well I have a genius idea. I will help your image with the public."

Rhea said walking into the kitchen, "Oh really?" Celeste said with a smile

She stopped when she saw a child, the husband bumped into her. "Sorry." He said

She looked at him"No the fault is mine." She stared at the child as she sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked eyeing her

She nodded looking from the kid to him. "Yes, I just don't know much about kids." She admitted uneasy.

"Don't worry Aaron is calm." He said with a smile.

Aaron ran up to her smiling at her. The parents were watching as the hero and their son interacted.

Celeste felt the child's eyes on her, she started to feel uncomfortable. "Do you have anything hard to drink?"

Her husband went in the fridge "I got beer?" He said looking at her

"Sure." She said smiling ,she grabbed it "Celeste."

'Michael" He said

She looked at Rhea "So you have some plan?"

Rhea smiled"Yes, I have a charity called the All-Heart foundation."

"That's great, do you want me to find you some clients?" Celeste asked now holding an empty bottle towards Michael.

"Actually we will be helping one another out. You will be my project, and once they start finding out that they need you. We will have made sure that you will be the greatest superhero."

"What ?" Celeste and Michael said

'Your wife is crazy." Celeste said going into the fridge and getting another bottle.

She started to drink and realized the kid was till watching her.

She looked at him "Is their something you want ?"

"You're a superhero!" Aaron said

She nodded "By day and whore by night." She whispered to herself

Michael raised an eyebrow to her.

"Please Celeste let me help you." Rhea asked grabbing her hand

Celeste sighed "What ever." She searched in her skirt. She cursed "Do you have pen and paper?"

Michael nodded and went into a drawer giving her a notepad with a pen attached.

She started to write down her address "If you are serious then come to my house."

She got up but stopped "When will he stop doing that?"

"I don't know." Rhea said with a smile

Celeste headed to the door "Please stay for dinner." Rhea said

"I can't." Celeste said "I have to meet with the mayor."

"You get to meet with the mayor…like daily?" Rhea asked smiling

Celeste stopped walking "Well, not daily ever since he got the new baby." She said smiling.

"That's sweet, he is taking time off work." Rhea said as the adults made it to the door.

Celeste stopped walking, turning to her. She looked at her.

"That's a joke right?"

"What?" Rhea asked confused

"I'm sure you know what I mean." Celeste said looking to Michael

"You're a whore." Michael said

"Prostitute." Celeste said pointing at him

Rhea gasped "You're a superhero."

"Yes, this is why I wear a costume. Plus would you rather I starve and be homeless? People do not pay me for saving their lives…anymore."

"You could not think of any other job!" Michael asked

"No and when you owe money to the mob-"She shook her head "I will tell you later…possibly."

She headed out and flew away.

"The city's superhero is a prostitute." Rhea whispered.

"You sure you want to help her?" Michael asked following his wife into the kitchen.

"Did you see her eyes?" Rhea asked

"No, why?"

"They were sad." Rhea said kissing her son's head.

Celeste made it back to her window, taking off her superhero clothes and hair for her other clothes.

She heard laughing and knew Belinda had her kids over.

She went to the kitchen, nodding to the family.

"I made you two tortas." Belinda said giving her son a napkin.

"Thank you. Please make some brunch for two adults and a child" Celeste said grabbing a wine bottle and headed to the business bedroom.

"Why?" Belinda asked curious following her

"Rhea is going to help me get better opinion of the people." She said with a laugh in the hallway.

"Serah-"

"That is not my name anymore!" She growled out

"It used to be." Belinda said looking at her harshly.

"You wanted something." Celeste said mad

"I will not be here; I am using my two weeks off, for family reunion." Belinda said

"What! Tell me you have food in the fridge."

"I will be leaving food for a week, who knows you can learn to cook." Belinda said

She rolled her eyes "I tried."

"Ok you burned water, burned bread and burned a TV dinner. That is why they have something called practice!"

"That is why they have maids !"

Belinda looked outraged "And they have prostitutes." She said leaving the hallway

"The mayor has no problem with me…and neither did your brother."

Belinda stopped walking coming back to her and smacked her.

Celeste just laughed "I'm indestructible!"

"So indestructible you can't have children!" Belinda yelled as she was gathering her kids out the suite.

"Get out of my house!"

As she said that, the door had already slammed.

Celeste waited for the mayor to show up and she did her job. She was ignoring him on top of her and was happy that he finished early.

She rolled her eyes when he answered his phone and she heard the cry of the baby. He threw a credit card at her and he mouthed "Two months."

He went to the shower in the room, which had his suits, she waited for him to leave and waited for her other two clients to come and go.

She groaned when she heard knocking on the door. She had too much to drink; she headed to the door groaning. She made sure she was clothed and opened the door.

"It is way too early for you to be here." She groaned opening the door wider.

"It's noon." Michael said walking in

"What ever." She closed the door and noticed it was the adults.

"Where is the little watcher?" She asked

"At a friends." Rhea said putting her purse on the table and taking papers out.

"Have any food?" Michael asked

Celeste opened the fridge mad no prepared food was in it. She went back to the counter top. "No."

"I am sure I can cook something." Michael said opening the fridge.

"You have food." He said confused

"Where?" She asked running over to the fridge.

"I see nothing, but things I CAN'T cook." She said picking up her phone

"Who are you calling?" Rhea asked

"Room service." Rhea grabbed the phone shaking her head.

"I'll cook." Rhea said moving from her spot.

"I'm not paying you, besides my maid should have done it." Celeste said taking the phone back

"Why pay for a bill, when you have the food here." Rhea said taking the phone back.

"No, I will just get us breakfast." Celeste said taking the phone back.

"No, you don't have to." Rhea said grabbing the phone.

Michael watched as they fought over the phone, he grabbed it. "I will cook breakfast."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Why waste your money when you have all that you need?" He said

"Fine, you want to be strange be strange." Celesta said throwing her hands up and heading to her real bedroom.

Michael watched her as he left, she was never like that. He looked to his wife.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"What does she have?"

"What doesn't she have?"

"I would love steak."

He nodded He took out the steaks and went around the kitchen finding the skillet though their was a note.

"Hey I think this is for us."

Rhea looked up from her papers; she was ready to talk to Celeste "What makes you say that?"

She looked up the cared read "To the people helping Celeste."

He opened it.

"Please be patient with her, she is deeply depressed. Try to keep the alcohol away from her. She will listen to your ideas more if you feed her. She is like a stray cat that way. She is a good person though rough around the edges. She has been alone for so long, she will not trust you. She is like a stray; do not talk about how she makes money remember this and you will get her to like you."

Her maid Belinda

He read it and then gave it to his wife.

"I feel so refreshed." Celeste said coming out of the room in a black robe.

"That's good." Rhea said putting the letter on the table "Now how about we go and talk about the city loving you." She picked up her papers and they went over to the sofa and talked.

"I am okay with the costume change, but I am not going to jail and I sure as hell am not giving up this place!" Celeste said getting up and walking into the kitchen stabbing at her steak.

After eating three bites she looked at Michael "This is delicious." She wiped her mouth with a napkin "This needs wine."

She searched her top cupboards and was looking confused. She smiled when she grabbed the box, she looked at the box.

"What the hell?" She asked

"Is everything alright?" Michael asked

"No! My wine is gone."

"Maybe your maid took it." Rhea said looking at her husband worried

"Yeah I guess." She stopped "How do you know I have a maid?"

"We passed by a few, figured you had one." Rhea said

She nodded and went back to her plate, enjoying the steak.

"So I was wondering which choices do you like?" Rhea asked holding costume drawings.

"I don't mind them, I just wish I could show some chest or leg."

"You don't need to, if you do one of these then it will show female independence." Rhea said

"I would like an outfit like Xena's."

"Who's?"

"Xena warrior Princess played by Lucy Lawless." Michael said

Celeste smiled "Yeah, how do you know the show?"

"I watch a lot of TV."

She nodded "I like her outfit."

"I guess I could look at that, but about jail."

"I did not work so hard for all of this to have my ass in jail !" Celeste said throwing the plate at the floor.

They jumped looking at her.

"It will show the city needs you." Rhea said

"I want house arrest." Celeste said

"I could try for that." Rhea said and smiled "If you try to cook burgers for us."

"What!" Michael said

"I can't cook." She gritted out

"You can stop bullets, get hit by anything with out feeling pain but you can't provide for yourself." Rhea said "Do you know how crazy that sounds."

"As crazy as you wanting the city to love me." Celeste said

"Try prison."

Celeste huffed "Fine if people gang up on me, I will kick their ass."

"I know." Rhea said with a smile

Celeste sighed as the prison was getting closer "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"It will help." Rhea said

"Whatever." Celeste said rolling her eyes.

Rhea was talking to a guard, Celeste was leaning on the car enjoying her freedom.

"Can I ask you something." Michael asked leaning on the car a well.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him

"Please do not mess with her, she is a good woman."

She looked at him "I know."

End Chapter

I know girl Hancock as you can tell I changed the movie we will know how she coped with her amnesia


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Celeste woke up and groaned she was missing her bed. She stayed in her cell ignoring the yells, as always.

"Group therapy." A guard said opening her cell.

She sighed getting up and heading out her cell and followed him. She sat in her chair, getting as comfortable as she could and listened to their stories.

She rolled her eyes "Why didn't you hit him sooner?"

Angela looked at her "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you attack him, you knew it was wrong what your father was doing?"

"I was scared." Angela said ready to cry

Celeste rolled her eyes "Wonder Woman why don't you talk?" The doctor said

"I'll pass." Celeste said tired

"No you disrespect us, and what we have been through time to step up!" The leader Codi said standing up.

The other girls agreed.

"Alright fine. I woke up in a hospital turns out I got attacked, and got amnesia. I finally could leave the hospital and in my purse were keys. Police found my house, I went in things were gone. While piecing together my life, I had no family, and no money. I don't even know how I was even paying for such a nice apartment. The cops came by the second week later to arrest me."

"Why what did you?" One girl asked

"They said I was a prostitute and most likely someone didn't want to pay and I got whacked."

"What? That's crazy!" Another girl said

"I was in prison, I not only had amnesia but I was in a prison known for abusing women. Though I heard other women cry, beg and plead I never got raped. That made me a target , they beat me. Though a bruise never lasted for long, before I knew it some one paid for my bill."

"Who?" Codi asked interested

"A mob boss, though I did not know what he was at the time. He said that we were going to the movies until we got attacked. "

"You believed him?" Codi asked

Celeste looked at her "He said the movie, place and time. Plus he was nice tome,and told mewhat I thought were truths at the your naïve and have amnesia you believe anyone."

"Damn, he must have had some cops on his payroll." Another girl said

"Anyway I lived in his house, believed the lies and had no idea he was a mob boss. What I didn't know was that he was drugging me. Wanted to keep me in a fog, to never wake up .A naïve amnesiac wife is just as good as a dumb one."

"What happened, is he still alive?" One girl asked

"No, we were leaving a restaurant and out car got smashed. We were crawling away when they were starting to shoot him. They came over to me but I took them with ease, when it was finally over with my outfit had so many bullet holes. I heard cops coming and I ran."

"Why wasn't this in the paper?" Codi asked

Celeste smiled "It was… years ago."

"No way your that old."

"Are you a vampire ?"One girl asked with a smile on her face

"Bitch do I look like I sparkle?"

They laughed at her frown, Celeste smirked.

"Ok I am going to close it early, today." The doctor said

Celeste stayed in her cell and started to draw in the wall with her nail. It was of the death of her fake husband. She hated herself for being so weak, so naïve how could she. The whole situation she felt weird and sick, she didn't feel at home at all.

The doctor Natalie was calling Rhea "Hello?" Michael asked

"Hi this is Celeste's group therapy doctor, can you and your wife please come here." She stressed

"Did she jump the fence again ?" He asked tired

"No just please come."

"Alright." He hung up and went to the living room. "Celeste's group therapy doctor called, she wants both of us."

Rhea sighed giving her son the toy, walking to her husband "What did she do now?"

"She is not in trouble…I don't think." He said

Rhea sighed playing with her hair.

"I want to see Celeste." Aaron said walking over to them.

"Really?" Rhea asked going on her knees to look at him.

He nodded his head.

"Alright let's go." Michael said grabbing his keys, and heading for the door.

"We can't go yet!" Aaron said

"Why not ?"Michael asked concerned

"We don't have Celeste's favorite food with us!" He said outraged

"Favorite food?" Michael asked

"Duh, her favorite food red velvet cupcakes.'" Aaron said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think that's her fav-"

"Yes it is dad." Aaron said going into the kitchen only to run out panicked. "We don't have anymore!" He yelled panicked

"We will just go buy some." Rhea said heading out the door.

Aaron shook his head while heading out the door "She will notice the difference."

"I doubt she will." Michael said getting into the passenger seat as his wife started the car.

"You have visitors." A guard said

Celeste groaned, but got up following him. She was shocked to see Michael and the little talker.

"Where's Rhea ?" She asked concerned

"She is talking with the doctor." Michael said a she sat down

"We brought you cupcakes." Aaron said with a smile showing her the cupcakes that were now in tupperware.

Celeste smiled "Thanks cutie." She opened it, and her smile got bigger "Red velvet cupcakes."

"Aaron said they were your favorite but-"

She shook her head biting into it, and swallowed. "No he's right. Dang store bought."

Aaron looked at his father.

"Thanks anyway." Celeste said finishing the cupcake,

"Celeste the city is starting to miss you." Aaron said

She raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" She looked to Michael

"All the city can talk about is if it's a good thing you're locked up or not." He said

Celeste nodded "So where is Rhea?"

"Here I am, and I need Michael."

Celeste moved her hand "Go, Aaron and me can talk about school. Along with how he got the punch on his arm." She said looking at the boy.

Aaron looked to the ground and covered his arm .

"Aaron-" Michael said concerned

"Go! Talk about me." Celeste said

Michael nodded and they went to a room.

"What happened?" Rhea asked concerned

"Well she finally talked, after the girls got tired of her talking about issues that deeply affected them."

"Wow." Rhea said impressed

"'What did she talk about?" Michael asked interested

Natalie pressed play and it was the group therapy session.

"Wow so she's like immortal." Rhea said with astonishment

"Why did the cops do that to her? She had amnesia" Michael asked mad

Natalie shrugged "Where ever she was the mob had heavy influence on the police."

"She was taken advantage of." Rhea said sad

"After she ran she most likely learned to protect herself and shield herself from people."

Natalie said "She most likely hung out with the wrong crowd and soon she did what came naturally to her. Having sex, drinking, she may know it's bad but it is most likely the only thing that is constant."

"She really is lonely." Rhea said

Michael was calm on the outside but furious "Do you have any proof ?"

Natalie looked at him "About the eighty years ago?" He explained

She nodded going to a computer, and typing in things "Yes, the police did say there was a woman in the car. The suspect aid how they shot a woman but she kept moving. Though their were drugs in their system, so it can't be true. They aren't the same woman"

"She is immortal." Michael growled out

"Yes, your right."

"How is she doing with the lack of alcohol?" Michael asked concerned

"She is shaking at times, other times she screams so loud it shakes the jail. Most days she just sits and watches, forgetting to blink at times."

"Will she get better?"Michael asked concerned

Natalie shrugged "The longest alcoholic I have had was a man who was one for fifty years. She is an immortal, who knows how long she has been drinking."

Michael nodded "I'm going to leave you two alone."

The women nodded.

Michael came back to see Celeste was showing Aaron how to punch, along with a guard.

"Now do that and he won't mess with you." A guard said

Michael watched as Aaron started practicing the punches in the air. He was about to make his presence known when he noticed the guard was walking toward Celeste.

She was sitting on the table, she was smiling at him, though the smile did not meet her eyes. He growled when the guard put his hand on her thigh and started to rub it up and down.

She moved closer to him, the guard smiled took out a small bottle. Michael saw it and realized it was alcohol.

She snatched it putting it in her shirt. She pulled him close and kissed him before pushing him away.

"Hey dad!"

All the adults looked at the little boy then the guilt guard and proud Celeste looked at Michael.

"Hey did you finish what you wanted finish?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah we did." He said walking over to them and ruffling his son's hair.

"That's good." She said smiling

He nodded and looked at the guard who was looking guilty. Celeste was shaking her head, at the idiot.

"Aaron, why don't you show your dad, what I taught you." She said getting off the table and going over to the boy.

"Can I dad?" He asked interested

He was staring at the guard then to his son "Of course."

"All right let's go." Rhea said as Aaron finished his demonstration.

"I will walk you out." Celeste said following them when she got to the door, she was wondering why Michael was staring at her.

"How is my home?" She asked looking at Rhea

"Belinda is fine and she forgives you. Her son is going to school now." Rhea said smiling at her.

"I didn't ask-"

"You didn't have to." Rhea said hugging her, Celeste froze.

Rhea and Aaron headed out. Michael looked at Celeste, she looked at him. He went got the bottle so fast she couldn't even react.

"Stay sober." He said with a smile.

Celeste growled at him and went back to her cell. She didn't know how many days passed she really wanted some wine.

"You got a call." A guard said

"Take a message."

"It's the chief of police."

She sighed but got up, though before she left the guard gave her a box. She opened it letting the top fall on the floor.

She smiled she changed and headed out, she gave the hand to the officer. She kept saying "Good job." To everyone until someone clapped.

She looked around and uneasily smiled at him and then others clapped. She kept her smile on and flew away.

She made it to her apartment, shocked the window was locked. She knocked and smiled when Aaron came. She pointed to the lock but frowned when he shook his head and left the room.

She smiled when Rhea came in, though she realized she was writing something and put it to the window.

"Use the door."

Celeste shook her head and knocked again. Rhea now pointed to the note.

Celeste groaned and realized people were forming a crowd. She flew around the city and then made it back using the door.

"It' good to have you back Serah." Belinda said hugging her

"Serah?" All three said

"Yes, it was my name before I changed it."

"You changed your name?" Aaron asked playing with Belinda's son, James.

"Yes, you can do that when you live for a very long time."

"Though I will always call her, Serah." Belinda said hugging her

"I like the name Celeste." She said smiling and moving over to the cupboards. She slammed each one closed. "Where is my monthly wine? No way could you all have drunken it, by now."

"I canceled your subscription." Rhea said

"You did what!" Celeste said

James grabbed Aaron and they went to play in another room.

"I did she suggested it." Belinda said

Celeste looked at her "Are you crazy! Where are they?"

"Well we are improving your image so we gave them to your neighbors." Rhea said

"What about Misses Hethel."

"Two." Belinda said

"What about misses Colbert?"

"Three."

"What did you do to make them hate you?"

"Slept with one of them and slept with the others husband. He was so ready to ditch her; their kids were calling me mommy." She said playing with her hair.

"You aren't proud of what you did." Michael said

"I did what I had to do ,the mayor was in for reelection."

"Who else pays for you?" Michael asked

"Two mob bosses, this is neutral territory." Celeste said eating grapes from the bowl in front of her.

Michael was quiet. "Oh so sorry I am not married and have someone take care of me."

She said rolling her eyes and heading to her room. She came out wearing a shirt, jeans and boots. She was putting on a jacket.

"Not going to wear a bra." Michael said mad

"Nope."

"We are going to eat together, please be back by eight." Rhea said with a smile.

Celeste nodded and headed out, she smiled as people applauded her. She was waiting for someone to curse at her though.

She smiled and headed into a bar, she was sipping a beer. She felt the liquid go down her throat but as soon as she swallowed. She didn't feel as happy as she thought, she finished it though.

She searched her pockets, though she saw a credit card at the corner of her eyes. "Mine and hers."

She looked at the man "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Rick." He held out his hand

"Angel." She said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"So do you live around here?" He asked suggestively

"Yes she does." Michael said and grabbed her out of her seat.

Michael dragged her a few blocks away "What is your problem!" He asked looking at her mad

"No what's yours?" She yelled moving his hand off of her.

"What are you doing following me?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do something like that." He said mad

"No one would have known it was me." She said rolling her eyes

"Why do you act like your trash?"

"I survived only because I sold my body, I don't know how to cook, clean or do anything. Why else would I not feel like trash?" She said walking out the alleyway

He grabbed onto her "Let us help you."

She pushed him away "You'll get tired of me, they always do."

"Why won't you let anyone in?" He asked

"I already have, enough to have that exclusive condo and own two mansions."

He grabbed her and pushed her into the wall, picking her up "You know what I mean."

She pushed him and he flew a few feet before hitting a dumpster "Don't touch me, unless you're going to pay. See you at dinner." She flew off.

Rhea and Belinda watched as she went into her bedroom and they heard the shower.

"I will go get dressed as well." Rhea said

Belinda smiled and waited for her friend picking out dresses. "I feel better." Celeste said coming out the shower, with no towel.

"You are so vain, Serah." Belinda said throwing a towel at her

"I'm sexy and I know it." She said with a smile and started drying off. Belinda took out a dress, it was a long tight black dress.

"Red tonight." Celeste said going into the closet and picking out a red dress, that was simple and showed the top part of her was tight on her ,stopped way before the knees.

"The city is loving you, don't wear that." Belinda pleaded

Celeste looked at Belinda "All right." She threw the dress on the floor.

She grabbed the dress from Belinda "Red or black corset."

"Bra, black. New image." Belinda whispered in her ear.

"Fine" She huffed putting on a black bra and slipped on the dress. She put on some pumps "Wow." She whispered to herself once she looked in the mirror.

"I told you, you were sister." Belinda said hugging her from behind.

"I need make up." She said playing with her hair.

"No you don't." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do." She said going to the room that her guests were occupying.

She opened it without knocking "Do you have any makeup?"

Rhea jumped and looked at her, though she was confused by it. "Yes, how come you don't have any?"

She shrugged "I don't know, I just haven't been interested in make up, until now."

" She doesn't need any." Belinda said crossing her arms

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"I'm with Belinda on this one you don't need any makeup." Michael said coming out the bathroom with a towel on his waist.

"Yet you both wear make up." She said pointing a finger to each of them

"I am not as beautiful as you." Rhea said

"I have a date with my husband." Belinda said

"Excuses! I am not as beautiful as you all think and I would like to have a husband." She said sitting on the bed

"You are…now get off my suit." She looked at him then the bed, standing up "My bad."

They said goodbye to Belinda and headed to the restaurant, as they approached Celeste was squeezing their hands tighter and tighter.

"Loosen up." Rhea pleaded looking at her

Celeste looked at her hand "I'm sorry." She let go immediately.

"Oh sorry." She then looked at Michael and realized she was crushing his hand. "Sorry."

"Nervous?" He asked

She shook her head "Me nervous? Why would I be? Because for most of my time here, they didn't like me and now I am about to be in front of dozens of cameras and people will hug me. More kids will be around other than Aaron and Belinda's kids."

"Why are you so uncomfortable with kids?" Just as he asked that, the car stopped and the door was opened.

Rhea groaned as Celeste crushed her hand. "Be happy she remembered and isn't breaking our hand." Her husband whispered.

"Oh I missed you." Celeste said then emptied her wine glass.

"Celeste!" Rhea said

"What, I won't get drunk off one glass. I get drunk off four wine bottles." She said with a smile

"You were doing so good."

Michael snorted, Rhea looked at him with a curious gaze.

Celeste sighed "I have drunken less thanks to being with you."

"In jail-"

"I got a guard to give me a bottle everyday, Michael found out."

Rhea hit him "Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I wanted her to, after all he is the one who need to grow." Michael said eating food.

"Don't be angry with him, he is that little voice in my head that is getting louder."

Rhea nodded "So what happened?"

"Happened?" Celeste asked eating a piece of steak

"For you to cause amnesia have you looked upon it?"

Michael looked at her interested

"No, by the time I wanted answers my doctor was dead. I do know the real facts are I was with someone and we were going to see a movie. Though I wonder if I had anyone , whether it was a relative or a child, wife or husband."

"Wife?" Michael asked surprised

She nodded "When you're alone for so long, you want to be with anyone other than yourself. Especially when you turn yourself into a crazy house."

"So you went from one bad relationship to the next." Michael said

"And I learned how to be a bounty hunter."

"How come you're not being hunted?"

"I died knife straight into the heart. He was mad when the results came back and though I was fertile I was not getting pregnant." She said with a frown

"That's sad, so you've tried." Rhea said

"Yes, several times, I am a scientific mystery." She drank her wine slower this time but still finished it.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that." Michael said

"Yeah well, what ever." She had her drink refilled once again

"So what was it like?" Rhea asked

"Being stabbed, physically no pain mentally three sessions of hardcore no name sex and eating ice-cream."

Michael started to look uncomfortable

Rhea shook her head "No, to wakeup in the hospital."

"Oh. It was cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, when you can hear people's family talk about how happy they are they are alive or new mothers you feel sad and cold. You know no one will come that you are waiting for them to say you can go home. You go home, and you don't get the feeling you think you would. It's just as foreign and then with my situation, you see the same people who helped you and your in a place that is loud and harsh."

She felt her eyes watering and wiped them away with the back of her hand "I'm not hungry anymore."

She left and went to the bar.

"Oh no." Rhea said getting up

"No, let her deal."

They were going to their house and Celeste had given the babysitter the money.

"Not much of a drinker." Celeste said with a smile opening a beer.

"She hasn't had practice like you." He said leaning on the fridge

"Point taken." She was looking at the pictures on the wall; she got up to look at them closer.

"You're so lucky." She said looking at a picture of Aaron.

"I like to think so." He said walking over to her

She shook her head "No, to have a child. When I was working in whorehouses, they would get me the only way they could. They would say how they just had an abortion then threw a party."

"That's horrible." He said walking over to her.

"Yeah." She said looking to the floor.

He pushed her head up by putting his fingers under her chin. She looked at him quizzically. He slowly approached her and kissed her on the lips. She enjoyed the kiss but then snapped out of it and pushed him away from her, he went through the wall.

She shook her head while leaving out the gaping whole; she spared no glance at him.

She went to where she used to call home a long time ago. She realized no one was around and all lights were off.

She went to the remains of a home; she looked at it remembering the memories that were with it. She grabbed a few memories before the upstairs collapsed on her. She walked to the one person who knew her.

She sat on the porch remembering the kiss. She hated herself, the kiss was so nice, it felt real and actually felt like love. She shook her head it felt so nice and yet he was cheating on his wife. If he did this before her "transformation" he would have enjoyed a night. She thought about Aaron and spaghetti night. She felt like a family, she hasn't felt like that since Belinda was sixteen.

She stayed on the stairs, watching as people went into their cars and drove off to their day. She started to hear Belinda's husband wake up and get ready for the day. She moved away from her spot. She went into the hammock, not even having it move. She smirked when he jumped at seeing her.

She looked at him and nodded. She waited for Belinda to wake up and then her kids. She watched as each one headed out the door. The older two her daughter Rosita jumped into the hammock and hugged her. While John nodded to her and they headed out. She watched as other children their age waited for the bus and got on.

She heard her youngest "No school! No!"

She took one last look and headed in, she walked in to where the cries where.

"You're not a baby." She said walking over to the three year old.

"No school!" He yelled throwing his bowl on the floor.

"Where's mommy?" She asked walking over to him.

"No school!"

Celeste rolled her eyes, and picked him up. She stilled when he put his arms around her. She raised an eyebrow when she smelled vomit, not from him. She sadly followed the vomit smell. She found Belinda on the floor, she put the boy down.

"Belinda wake up!" Wake up!" She yelled and started to smack her.

Celeste cursed while pulling at her hair, she looked to Belinda. She hadn't moved at all, Celeste picked her up and then the child running out the house and flying to a hospital.

"I need a doctor!" She yelled while landing near two nurses.

"I'll follow you." She said moving past the nurses, they nodded and showed her an empty room.

"What's wrong with her?" One asked

Celeste was about to answer him until the boy started crying. She was about to answer him until the boy started squirming while yelling "momma."

Celeste growled and started to get mad "Please stop!" She yelled holding him at arms length so she could look at him.

He stopped, she smiled and looked at the nurse "I smelled vomit and found her like this."

She noticed he stopped looking at her; she followed his eyes and noticed the kid was starting to form tears.

"I'm sor-"

Too late the child was screaming his lung out. Celeste started to shake him uneasily after five minutes of that. She got stressed and put the child down and headed out "I will be back."

She ran out and went flying, she noticed that it was a strong wind with rain. She flew to Rhea's house. Though she went down when she saw the fridge wasn't outside .She ran into the whole "Knock Knock!"

"Celeste is that you?" Rhea said coming her way.

"Yes, I need you to come with me." Celeste said with emotion in her voice

Rhea came to her the smile vanished "Oh my god, Celeste what happened?" She came over to her and started to wipe her eyes.

Celeste moved away "I don't cry!" She said wiping her eye on her arm. Walking past her into the kitchen

"Of course ,you don't." Rhea said following her while rolling her eyes.

Celeste stopped when she saw the fridge and Michael.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned going over to her

She walked back and went to get the wine "I'm fine!"

Thunder boomed and it started to rain harder.

"Why are you crying?" Rhea asked reaching for the bottle

Michael looked at her "You're crying! Why?"

Celeste chugged the bottle "Belinda is in the hospital."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Rhea said hugging her

"I'm fine, I have been through enough times of people dying to know how to cope." She went back to drinking the wine. She didn't realize that she was crying.

"Look how about we go see her." Rhea said taking the bottle from her slowly.

Celeste shook her head "I am not seeing her die." She headed out and flew away.

"You go check on her, I know you two have gotten close. I will calm her down."

Rhea nodded and went to go get Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what happened ?" He asked sitting across from her

"Well, I stayed at her house and watched as the kids went off to school.I waited for her to come out, but all I heard was the ankle biter hollering.I went in and smelled vomit as I got closer to him, I soon found her."

She got up from her spot and looked in the fridge, then to him "Your out of beer." She said with a pout

"I wonder what happened to it, since I had a two pack of four." He said looking at her up and down

She walked over to him " You should really fix that whole, not safe." She walked into the living room letting herself fall on the couch.

He watched her "Come on let's go see her." He grabbed an arm and hoisted her up onto her feet.

She shook her head and tried to push him off "No, I want to go home,I want some food." She whined

He shook his head pulling her to her feet "Nope I am not going to let yourself eat your heartache."

He put her in his car and they drove to the hospital. He let her lean on him as they walked into the hospital. He walked to the receptionist "Hi I am looking for my wife Rhea she is with a patient she brought in." He said nudging to Celeste

"Oh yes, she is on the fifth floor room twelve."

"Thank you." He said smiling at her and forcing Celeste to come with hugged his son and asked him to stay with Celeste.

Aaron nodded his head and looked to his hero who was lying on three chairs. He walked over to her,her eyes were poked her forehead and she snapped her eyes open, but blinked them back.

She stood up, rubbing her eyes "Hey kiddo, you wanna go get something to eat?" She pleaded

He shook his head, noticing that had been crying put his hands on her face "I'm sorry Belinda is int he hospital, she is a nice person."

"You don't know the half it, she knows how to cook, she hugged me and she called me on my also was in the same position as you are now." She said looking to him, she took his hands off her face.

She stood up shaking herself awake "I'll be back." She said looking to the door and walking to the had her hand on the doorknob.

He watched as she didn't turn it "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked

She looked to him,putting a smirk on her face but shaking her head "I can do this without someone holding my hand ...this time." She took a calming breath and went in.

She went in to see Belinda pale and hooked up to looked cold, she realized that as she stepped closer the others in the room became quiet. They were waiting for her reaction, she kept her calm though.

She looked to the doctor "How is she?"

He walked over to her "It is good that you got her here when you did , however the liquid she ingested is killing her."

She walked over to him "She wouldn't kill herself." She gritted out

He sighed "It's what we found along with her waffles and syrup."

She looked at him "Syrup?"

He nodded looking at his chart to confirm and showed her.

She can't have syrup "She's diabetic, the one her kids use is loaded with sugar." She thought back to her being in the bathroom "That's why she as in the bathroom her medicine is in their, though it's usually in her purse." She said thinking out loud

She began looking around "Did I bring her purse?" She asked panicked

"No." A nurse said

Celeste ran out the room though ran back in to grab Rhea and she had them run out the hospital until they could fly to Belinda's house.

She dropped her roughly on the porch "Find the purse!" She yelled panicked running into the house, Rhea ran in as well.

Rhea searched for the purse while Celeste searched for the food, they only had one picked it up putting it in a baggie.

"I found it!" Rhea yelled upstairs

Celeste was shocked she always had it downstairs, near the ran up snatching the purse and dumping the searched through everything, she realized that her credit cards were gone and her on hand cash.

She finally found the medicine, and checked it " ?" She shook her head "No, she makes sure she has I even make trips so I can get her medicine for free." She said wiping her eyes.

"Let's go to the hospital and give them that." Rhea said looking at the bag of food.

Celeste nodded, now crying she picked Rhea up and began flying through the cold arrived at the hospital drenched and let Rhea go but stayed outside letting herself fall on to the let herself cry and let the water fall harshly onto her.

Michael had taken Arron to his grandmother's and was running into the weather was going crazy and he knew why, he stopped when he saw a wet figure at the entrance of the knew who it was so he stopped to look at her.

"Come on Serah, we should get inside."

She looked at him, standing up "Don't call me that! My name is Sydney now, not Serah or Celeste." She started to walk away

He held her against the wall "I'm not going to let you walk away,you are going to have to learn to process these emotions even if its crying your eyes out." He said harshly though he didn't want to.

She rolled her eyes, pushing him off her "Leave me alone." She pleaded

He shook his head"No, I am not going to let you push me, Rhea and Aaron will have to learn to be in that room, and stay by either her side or her child's." He yelled and lightning struck close to them.

The people outside screamed and jumped at licked his lips "Let's go inside." She nodded and went with him.

Rhea was holding the little one, she noticed how his eyes went between the door and the hallway Celeste went wasn't surprised the boy liked her, and she liked kids would crowd around her, Celeste would use Aaron as a this kid she would smile, and play with.

She had been given some scrubs, they had given the kid a toy from the gift shop and had gotten them food from the cafeteria free of didn't want to accept these at first without paying but they all insisted.

She smiled when she saw her husband and Celeste, she got up putting the child on her hip. "I gave them the food and they found out it was the same stuff in bleach." She repeated the information giving her the shorthand.

Celeste thought about all that has happened and realized that he husband had looked she knew why, she was going to kill him painfully.

Michael realized how she was starting to let her emotions control the looked outside lightning was striking at random places near the hospital.

"Celeste let me talk to you." He said pulling her to the door.

"Wait!" The doctor yelled shocked

They looked at him "What?" He asked concerned he looked to where the doctor was 's eyes were open.

Celeste raced to her side "Sis what's wrong? I am going to get him, I swear."

Belinda pointed to Rhea,Celeste looked at her at Rhea "What about Rhea?"

Belinda shook her head breathing with trouble "Your son?"

Belinda nodded and formed her arms slowly in a rocking slowly shook her head "I can't, I only watched him perfectly when I had your notes."

Belinda soon started choking and the doctors surrounded her,Celeste shook her head starting to cry.  
Michael guided her out and telling her to breath over and over, until she got her breathing under control.

"I'll be right back, I promise." He ran back to the room.

Celeste soon had a memory come was holding a man to her "Don't go." She pleaded

He turned hugging her "I have to lead those two away, I'll be back I promise." He made out with her one last time before looking at her. "I'll be back, I promise." He made sure the coast was clear outside and then left.

Celeste blinked away the memory, mad she couldn't take it out on him just she would beat on the second one she was mad ran out the hospital flying to the police walked into the station going to a desk.

"I need you to find some one for me." She said with no sense attitude

"Okay, who?"

She gave all the information she could and waiting pacing back and snatched the paper with a thanks and ran out to went to his work and smiled when his boss showed her where he would be.

The minute he saw her he ran, though she grabbed him and started punching felt them try to get her up but she threw them off with got annoyed by his fighting back so she broke his arms.

She smiled as blood started be on her fists,she stopped when some cops had pleaded for him.

"The son of a bitch should be charged for murder." She spit on him and then stomped him in the groin so hard it made the females groan.


End file.
